Kidnapped
by ZombieDude98
Summary: Luke kidnappes Annabeth and Kronos is behind this...Rated M...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does. (Wish I did!)**_

Annabeth's POV

I was walking down the beach at night. Everyone was asleep and I was out of bed. I was thinking. Thinking about….._Luke. _Oh no… I shouldn't be….. I belonged to Percy now. _Luke_ is evil- I reminded myself.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see who had called out. A guy jumped down from a nearby tree. He had sandy hair and blue eyes with a white scar running down his cheek.

"Lu….."

Before I could say anything he had a hand over my mouth.

"Hi Annabeth! How's my little girl. Haven't seen you for a while. Oh how I missed you." He said as he continued gagging me.

Nobody's POV

Annabeth tried to scream but no voice came out. She tried to run and hit Luke but his grip was firm. She struggled to free herself but he twisted her arms behind her back. She was so hurt by now had her knees buckled and she passed out.

The next time she woke up she had been tied up to an iron pole. Her vision had not come into focus and everything was a blur. There was a buzzing in her years and she could hear faint voices that seemed so far away.

Her wrists and ankle hurt as the rope had cut into them. It took Annabeth some time to realize that she had been kidnapped by… by …._Luke_. He had left her tied to a pole just hanging there in a small, dark, empty closet. A tear rolled down her cheek. How could he? She had once trusted him. He had told- _promised_ her that he will never harm her and she was like his little sister. She turned red when she saw that she was dressed just in her bra and shorts. She couldn't scream as she was still gagged. Why would Luke do such a thing to her- ever!

Just then someone opened the door to her closet. It was Luke. He came closer to her. All she could do was to stare at him. He raised his hand and touched her cheek. She hesitated and struggled so he would get the message not to touch her. He did get the message but instead he just leaned forward to kiss her on her on her neck he went all the way down to her bare shoulder. His hands which were earlier on her face were now down to her waist. Annabeth was turning red by now.

"Oh Annabeth! I love you."

She glared at him but he was still kissing her.

"I must go now but I'll be back soon."

With that he just locked her there and left her standing and tied to the pole. She was cold and hungry. Since she was almost not wearing anything her body felt numb. She could not feel any pain now. She just closed her eyes and stood there all night.

Meanwhile…

"Do not fail me this time Luke. I want the girl dead by tomorrow night. Understand." Kronos boomed.

"Yes, my lord." Luke hung his head and replied.

"Ha ha ha! Now I shall crush Jackson's mind and nothing can stop me from overthrowing Olympus!"

Next night 

Annabeth was near to fainting by now. She had eaten no food or a single drop of water for the past two days. She was still standing there tied to the pole in the little closet. The ropes had cut so deep in her wrists and ankles that there was blood. Her face and skin had turned pale.

Luke opened the door to her closet. Annabeth's dagger was in his hand. He hid it behind his back. Annabeth did not raise her eyes to look at him. Luke dug the dagger under her chin and raised her head up.

"Oh dear! Are you starving? Well I'm sure Percy will feed you well." He said with an evil grin.

He ran the tip of the blade between her breasts. He cut open her bra from the center. Her perfectly round breasts were exposed. He pinched her nipple between his fingers and she just jumped a little.

Annabeth let out a deep and painful groan.

Luke unbuttoned her denim shorts and let them fall on the floor along with her panties. He teased her virginal part with his fingers for a long time.

Once in a while he would use her dagger to make a big bloody cut on her body. By the next one hour her whole body was covered in her own blood. Luke's hands were covered with blood. Luke pulled her hair up so he could kiss her face.

He finally removed her gag. He kissed her on her lips. He pushed his tongue in her mouth.

"P-P-Please let this nightmare be over quickly." Annabeth said in a small whisper with all the energy that was left in her.

"Fine. But remember Annabeth, I love you!"

With that he gave her another quick kiss and stabbed her in the heart with the dagger.

Annabeth's eyes rolled inside. She gasped and then became still. She did not move again.

Luke fell to his knees. He dropped the dagger next to him. He covered his face and wept silently. How could he have killed Annabeth? Well that's that.


	2. Author's note

_**Author's note:-**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**luvtwireader- Thanks for the review. I will try to right a lukabeth as soon as possible. Right now I am working on a Peralia. As soon as I publish it I will write a lukabeth. I will be back with more crazy pairs.**_

_**ShadowsClaw- Thanks. Hope you liked it. **_

_**Please review and give me more ideas and I promise you that I'll be back with more stories.**_

_**Emily **_


End file.
